deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Philips VS Dallas
Trevor Philips VS Dallas is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the fourth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles.. It features Trevor Philips from the Grand Theft Auto series and Dallas of the Payday series. Description Grand Theft Auto VS Payday! It's a criminal's gunfight here on Death Battle! Despite being raised from childhoods of crime and having infamous reputations in their respective states, these two conniving heisters have never crossed paths - until now! Interlude Wiz: The criminal underworld... one of the most mysterious places across all mediums. In gaming, it's no different. Criminals come in all shapes and sizes, and these two are some of the most dangerous of the bunch. Boomstick: Trevor Philips, the renowned psychopath of Grand Theft Auto... Wiz: ...and Dallas, the Payday Gang's face of fear. Boomstick: It's unsurprising that, given enough time for prep and planning, both Trevor and Dallas can accomplish pretty much any mission given to them. Wiz: Which is why we're pitting them against each other with only their standard equipment and certain skills helpful in a one-on-one situation. Also, there will be no team-mate interference allowed. Boomstick: No clowns, no friends to help - it's only between these two infamous baddies. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Trevor Philips Wiz: Born from a childhood of parental abuse and the killing of various animals and sometimes even people, Trevor Philips is a psychopathic yet strangely respectful weapons trader and drug dealer part of the three man team sending a state-wide crime wave across Los Santos alongside Franklin and Michael in an attempt to gain riches and power. His short temper combined with his addiction to drugs and crime makes him dangerous, and even the slightest irritation from a passer-by is enough to spark Trevor to go on a blood-lusted rampage of mass murder. Boomstick: He's Jack Thompson's worst nightmare! Wiz: All of this was achieved from him and his life despite being born in one of the most polite and respectful places on Earth... Boomstick: ...CANADA. *Canadian national anthem briefly plays before Wiz's voice brings it back down* Wiz: ...Which is a place he doesn't want to talk about and is quick to shove under the rug. Boomstick: Because when you live in America, who needs to talk about the other places in the world? Wiz: I'd say it's more to do with his past more than anything. Boomstick: Well, regardless, he's prominent in combat with his experience as a military aviation pilot, and is a very good strategist and planner when thinking a robbery through alongside his buddies, although they won't be coming along to help him today. Wiz: And on top of that, he is expertly skilled with all kinds of weaponry. Guns, grenades, equipment, and even mundane items such as a hammer, and is able to get them from the same branch of gun store in Grand Theft Auto lore. Boomstick: Walma-I mean, Ammu-Nation! Wiz: From here, he can gain all manners of weaponry; pistols, machine guns, even a minigun and a rocket launcher! Boomstick: But he does have favourites. On his first array of outings, he wields his .45 ACP Pistol, his Pump Action Shotgun, his 6 barrel Grenade Launcher, and for those extra-special moments, a friggin' hatchet! Though, he always gets his bare hands in for a punch here and there. Wiz: But these aren't the wildest abilities Trevor possesses. In fact, the three men in GTA5 have certain characteristic skills that each can use. In Trevor's case, he has a skill known as Invulnerability. Trevor activates his Invulnerability skill and goes on a rampage. Boomstick: Clearly The Hulk has got some serious competition. Wiz: This skill weaponizes Trevor's anger and helps him resist damage and dish out much more to his foes. Boomstick: With this, he can resist practically anything thrown at him. He can survive cougar bites and blasts from a Rhino cannon! That's pretty friggin' strong! But he still takes the after-effects of the attack, such as being run down by cars or being blasted by a grenade. Sooooo if you happen to see him on a rampage, just keep running him over until things subside. It really saves on bullets. Wiz: Trevor is very skilled despite his violence. He's brave enough to take on the FIB and various gangs in order to blast his way with Trevor Philips Industries to the top of the weapons and drugs pyramid in Los Santos, and is a skilled pilot. Boomstick: Even for a drugged up violent psycho, he's a master of crime. Los Santos' police had difficulty with catching this criminal, and always will have. If you get in this fella's way, don't bother running - in his eyes, you're already going to die! Trevor: You are out of business. The Lost MC are out of business. The guns and crank in this area go through Trevor Philips Enterprises, or they ain't goin'! Dallas Wiz: In the depths of Washington DC, a brand new crime system was born. One that would be a massive undercover syndicate for criminal activity in America. This network would be known as... CrimeNet. Boomstick: Skynet, eat your heart out! Wiz: Formed with the mind of the man known by many criminals as Bain, and with the assistance of various contractors, CrimeNet would allow for the infamous Payday Gang to make Washington their personal playground of thievery and destruction. And among the four men returning from their previous stint of crime is the man known as Dallas, Nathan Steele- Boomstick: HAHAHAHA! I get it! Nathan STEAL! HAHAHAhahaha... Ah... creativity like that is why Payday 2 gets console updates... Wiz: ...Anyway, Dallas is a criminal genius with one of the most conniving minds in history. He is an expert in heists and is a top-quality planner, only surpassed by the likes of Bain and The Dentist. He is very dominant and if a civilian holds a special item such as a keycard, he can take it and use it to the same effect as the original owner. Boomstick: And of course, he has GUNS! He has his Chimano 88 pistol, his AMCAR assault rifle, his pack of hand grenades, and for up-close encounters, he can either use his fists or his actual gun to jam into people and knock 'em to the ground! No, seriously! Part of the PAYDAY Web Series plays, where Dallas smacks a member of the First World Bank to the ground. Boomstick: Oh, and he also does medicine. Wiz: Dallas' equipment of choice is the Doctor Bag. He can place this down anywhere and allows himself and his team mates to heal fully and restore revival counters, which are the times that he gets knocked down in battle. Boomstick: I'm not gunna lie, his guns are crap. But that's okay, cuz he's got some skill trees to grow with! Skill trees... If I ever find plants that can give me perks, I might actually consider being a gardener. Wiz: He has a multitude of skills to enhance his speed, his stamina, his stability with his guns, an ability to revive with a pistol kill, increasing melee skills, et cetera, et cetera. Boomstick: That is a hell of a lot of skills. Wiz: On heists, he wears a two-piece suit, which allows himself to have maximum speed and dodge at the expense of low armor. It is essentially the first allowable piece of defence that the Payday Gang have. Boomstick: Not to mention he looks classy as all hell. Yes, even despite that ugly looking colour scheme. Wiz: Dallas has performed many great heists over his criminal career. He has performed jobs on the First World Bank, the Benevolent and the GO Bank, and has been part of fighting against gangs such as the Mendozas. Boomstick: Stealing many great things along the way. Money... Gold... Servers... Artifacts... even The Diamond. No, not just any old diamond, THE Diamond, bitches. The end of The Diamond trailer plays where Dallas stares into The Diamond, before presumably shooting whoever is behind him. Wiz: His criminal mastery makes him the most recognized of the Payday Gang, and he is even known as the face that everyone fears. Boomstick: There's a reason he's one of the most wanted criminals in DC's crime records. He's one of CrimeNet's greatest robbers, and justifies anyone's fear of clowns. Dallas: Think about your family, think about your friends. Do not, I repeat, do not be a hero now. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton The scene for the battle is within a busy city, presumed to be Washington DC. A full shot of a Harvest and Trustee bank is shown, before it cuts to Trevor, stood outside of the bank. He cracks his knuckles before stepping towards the bank, drawing a pistol as he shuts the doors. Soon, sceaming is heard and the bank's alarm inevitably goes off. *Cue PAYDAY 2: Ode to Greed instrumental* Shortly after the alarm being raised, several police cars pull up to the bank. Trevor opens the doors to the bank, with a bag full of cash on his back, another in one hand, and his pistol in the other. The police officers draw their weapons, but Trevors shoots four times, killing all of the officers. The screen cuts to black, and then from back as Trevor walks down the street with his winnings. Elsewhere, a blue van is heading from a different street towards Trevor's location. Inside the van, Dallas is cooped up in the back, ready to hit Trevor. Bain: Okay Dallas, you almost there? Dallas: Yep. Run the plan. Bain: Right... we're about to intercept this amateur who's just robbed the Harvest and Trustee. Two bags worth of cash, maybe even some bigger valuables on him. Take him down, Dallas. You've got this one in the bag, I know you can do well. Trevor continues to walk down the street, when the van screeches up nearby and intercepts him. Bain: Get him! The back doors of the van open, and Dallas gets out, putting on his mask. Trevor's eyes widen slightly upon seeing him wear the clown mask. Dallas draws his pistol in Trevor's direction. Dallas: Drop the bags! Trevor gets angry and points his pistol at Dallas. Trevor: Fuck you, old man! Both of them stand opposite each other, their pistols aimed at each other. On the top right corner of the screen, 5 stars appear, two of them in solid white to represent a 2-star wanted level. Bain: Good luck! FIGHT! Trevor shoots at Dallas, who dodges most of the bullets but occasionally gets hit, expressing no obvious pain due to his mask. But then he retaliates, firing his pistol at Trevor. Trevor, weighed down by the bags, gets hit by most of the shots. Trevor throws the bag in his hand into a nearby convertible before reloading his pistol and firing once again, Dallas also returning fire. The two remain at a stalemate until they get closer to each other, where Trevor pulls out his shotgun and blasts Dallas three times, each doing heavy damage. Trevor: Eat it, clown-face! Trevor then attempts to punch up Dallas, who is able to reverse the punches with his Counter-Strike skill and follow up with hits of his own, occasionally with his weapon in his hand. After being pushed back by Trevor, Dallas takes careful aim and fires at Trevor's chest, hitting his mark and winding him. Their scuffle continues until Dallas sees an opportunity and punches Trevor in the face, before kicking his chest. Trevor reels back as Dallas steps back, but Trevor's anger suddenly rises. Trevor: You're goin' straight to hell! Trevor quickly punches and kicks Dallas, before grabbing him and pinning him against a nearby wall, punching his face repeatedly before pulling him away and pushing him towards Dallas' escape van. The wanted level increases to 3 stars as Dallas sprawls on the ground with Trevor approaching. Dallas' Swan Song skill allows Dallas to take aim at Trevor and crawl back to a more favourable position, but before he lets off a shot, he hears a whistling noise. He turns to see a Cloaker race towards the two and initiates his drop kick. Dallas quickly ducks, allowing the Cloaker to kick Trevor to the ground instead. The cloaker continues to beat up Trevor. Cloaker: The safe-word is police brutality, eh! As Dallas looks on, two police officers surround Dallas, who shoots one of them with his pistol. His Pistol Messiah skill allows him to get up as he shoots the other officer, and he hides behind a nearby car. He deploys his Doctor Bag and patches himself up, before sneaking up to the convertible Trevor threw his money bag in and steals it as his own. He then peeks over the car and sees Trevor angrily shooting all of the officers swarming him and getting onto his feet in fury. As Trevor looks around for his opponent, who seems to have disappeared completely, Dallas gets up on top of the convertible and leaps at Trevor, now holding his AMCAR. As he lands, he slams Trevor on the head with it, who spills out onto the street. He quickly gets back up onto his feet, spots a nearby SUV and runs for it, smashing the window to get inside. He pulls out and attempts to run Dallas over, who dodges out of the way. The next few seconds of the fight involve Dallas constantly dodging while constantly emptying the clip in his AMCAR on the SUV, which sustains moderate damage after a while. Trevor then drives a little down the street, slamming a bunch of police cars and officers in the process, before doing a U-turn and charges towards Dallas with intent on ramming him head on. Dallas pulls a grenade out, pulls the pin and tosses it towards the SUV. Dallas: Heads up, motherfucker! The grenade rolls onto the road in front of the charging SUV and subsequently explodes, sending Trevor flying and landing on the sidewalk, the SUV landing as a burning wreckage. Trevor gets himself to his feet angrily, and pulls out his Grenade Launcher. Dallas lowers his raised rifle with shock as Trevor takes aim at the clown-faced criminal, smiling cruelly. Trevor: Have a nice day! He shoots a grenade at Dallas, who dodges the launched projectile, but the escape van Dallas arrived in at the start of the fight is blasted to smithereens and torched by the grenade. The wanted level goes up to four stars and a yellow "POLICE ASSAULT IN PROGRESS" banner appears above the stars as Dallas gets himself together. Bain: Escape driver's dead! Keep fighting, I'll have a helicopter pilot on hand shortly! Dallas advances to Trevor, who discards the Grenade Launcher and opts for his hatchet and activates his Invincibility skill. Trevor: You've made me angry, clown! Trevor takes a swing at Dallas, who ducks underneath the hatchet and shoots point-blank into Trevor's chin. However, this doesn't seem to faze him unlike normal headshots. Trevor grins and slices Dallas' waist with the hatchet. Dallas staggers back before regaining his composure. Trevor swings his hatchet at him again, but Dallas blocks with his rifle, and his Counter-Strike skill knocks Trevor back. Police officers begin to swarm the area as Dallas tries to damage Trevor with his rifle, with little effect. Trevor slices Dallas again and kicks him away before he feels a lot of bullets starting to hit him. Trevor turns to see a multitude of police officers and SWAT personnel shooting him. Trevor smiles, pulls out his Pump Action shotgun, and shoots each one individually. Unbeknownst to him, Dallas is using the final charge in his Doctor Bag to heal up once more. He reloads as his Invincibility skill wears off, and Dallas approaches carefully. Trevor turns back round to face the heister and they both attempt to punch each other, and both remain at a stalemate. Dallas utilizes his Counter-Strike skill again as Trevor attempts to punch him, pushing him away in the progress. A SWAT van pulls up to the scene, and among other cops, a Bulldozer steps out. Dallas sees him and shoots Trevor with his pistol, before pushing him away and facing the Bulldozer approaching him. He throws a grenade towards the Dozer, which stuns him, allowing Dallas to get up close and empty his AMCAR clip to remove his faceplate, following up with a few pistol shots to finish him off. Dallas reloads his weapons hastily. Dallas: Bulldozer taken care of! While he is occupied, Trevor gets up and draws his hatchet again, before charging towards Dallas. Dallas turns to spot Trevor charging, before charging up an attack with his fists. His Counter-Strike skill spills Trevor back onto the streets again, and he shoots Trevor twice with his pistol to inflict further pain. Trevor, realizing that he may not beat him, attempts to make an escape, jumping into the convertible he discarded his stolen money bag in and quickly pulling away from the scene and taking off down the road, Dallas constantly shooting at him with his AMCAR. He chases the car down the street before he spots a SWAT truck about to pull from the traffic lights nearby, ready to give chase. He jumps on top of some cars and climbs onto the truck, just as it pulls out and chases after Trevor. A chase sequence begins, with SWAT and Trevor exchanging fire while he charges recklessly through the streets, finally bringing the wanted level to five stars. Dallas, on top of the truck, shoots out a rear tire with his pistol, causing the car to swerve as it approaches a beach-side road. Trevor struggles to keep the car under control before he swerves and crashes through the railing and onto the sands below. The SWAT truck comes to a stop as two officers get out, but Dallas climbs down from the top of the truck and smacks them both down. He looks at the twisted wreckage of Trevor's car, before pulling his last grenade out, pulling the pin and throws it towards the car, before making his way down the wall of rocks. Trevor is then seen escaping from his car, leaving his half of his loot behind as the grenade lands on top of the wreckage. Trevor spots it, but is too late to do anything as it explodes, sending him flying across the beach and landing in a messy heap. Through the smoke, Dallas emerges with his assault rifle, approaching Trevor slowly. Trevor attempts to fight back with his pistol, but Dallas shoots his hand before can do so, forcing him to drop the weapon. He then shoots Trevor's other arm to prevent him from escaping or pulling another punch. Dallas pins his fallen opponent down, before drawing his Chimano and forcing the barrel into the others' mouth, and shoots, blasting Trevor's head to pieces and killing him. The assault wave ends and the five stars disappear from the top right hand corner of the screen alongside the assault banner, as Dallas walks away from the body towards the wreckage. A helicopter then comes down for Dallas, opening its door to allow Dallas to throw the loot in and escape. Dallas throws his first bag in before recovering the second bag and securing it. He then looks back at Trevor's dead body as police sirens can be heard getting louder and louder. Dallas: Ha ha, we're in the clear! K.O! Dallas gets into the escape helicopter designated for him and it takes off into the horizon, as the police swarm around Trevor's dead body. Results Boomstick: Holy SHIT! That was AWESOME! Wiz: There's a reason why Dallas is the most feared and most well-known of the Payday Gang - not for strength, speed or even firepower, but for strategy. He has been in many criminal VS criminal situations before, so he knows what to do during an intense gun battle. He'd be smart enough to know when to retreat and heal up during an intense situation such as a one-on-one confrontation like a death battle. Boomstick: This allowed the police to beat the hell out of Trevor, who couldn't compete with their brutality. And once Trevor got rid of them all, Dallas was in much better shape for the second third of the fight, allowing him to wear Trevor down long enough to turn the tide! "Oh, but Boomstick! Trevor is more dangerous!" Wiz: Well, yes, it's true - Trevor does have more destructive capability, and some of his weapons, on top of his Invincibility skill, reflect on that. But Dallas' skills, mindset and Doctor Bag allowed him to neglect anything that Trevor could have done to kill him. Boomstick: And Dallas is no slouch when it comes to weapons. Sure, he had hand grenades over a much more awesome grenade launcher and just his fists and his weapon butt as opposed to a hatchet, but Dallas knows how to utilize them well, and his skills allowed his pistol and assault rifle to match Trevor's pistol and shotgun! Wiz: Of all of GTA5's three main criminals, Trevor definitely stood the best chance of beating Dallas due to his rage and Invincibility perk. But while he and his team robbing the Los Santos equivalent of the FBI sounds awe-inspiring, Trevor's enemies were not that much different from Dallas' enemies. Considering the nature of the Bulldozers, the Cloakers, and the Murkywater Mercenaries, it's clear Dallas and the Payday Gang have taken on enemies just as tough as Trevor's. Boomstick: Trevor was set to take the win, but Dallas stole it right from under his nose! Wiz: The winner is Dallas. Who would you be rooting for? Trevor Philips Dallas Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Grand Theft Auto vs Payday' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles